The Wing's Peril
by pajah-alyssa
Summary: Day is back in the Republic and he remembers June. Too bad there's no time for snuggles and cuddles. When there's an assassination attempt on Day, June doesn't know what to do. Shield him? Or pull the wild card and let him fight. Have faith in him. But the latter is difficult when June's fear get in the way. She can't loose him when she's just found him again.
1. Chapter 1

"Tess!" Day exclaimed, running toward her. He engulfed her in a full hug while she giggled.

"Daniel," Tess exclaimed in her fit of laughter. My eyebrows rose to my hairline. It seemed I was the only one unfamiliar with Day's new preferred name. Day and Tess talked quietly and I felt the ugly jealousy unfurl inside of me.

Don't I deserve a happy reunion? Don't I deserve to have that hug? And the longing and missing that came along with it? Those beautiful blue eyes, bombarding me with questions?

"You're hurting me just a bit, June," Eden whispered breathlessly. I looked at my hand, clenched tightly around his thin arm. I quickly pulled back, a flush on my cheeks. Eden laughed, shaking his head. He rubbed the sore spot and flashed me a cute, boyish smile. Again and again I was struck at how different Eden and Day-Daniel-looked.

"He's having dreams about you, you know," Eden said. I felt my pulse spike, but I forced myself to remain calm. "He wakes up covered in sweat and tears. Daniel keeps complaining of heart ache. The first time it happened, I actually thought he was having heart problems. Nearly called the doctor on him."

We both laughed but I could hear the strain in mine and the genuine laughter from Eden. I'd missed so much of both of their lives and now they just came back into mine?

"If you would've stayed away longer," I said, hating how my voice sounded so hoarse. "If you would've stayed away, I could've forgotten. I was so close, Eden. I was so close to forgetting."

Eden shook his head, his blonde curls all over the place.

"Maybe you were beginning to feel numb, June," Eden said, placing his hand on the small of my back. We began walking towards our table, where Tess and Day were already seated. "But you could never truly forget him. You're heart would never let you."

"June," Tess said, putting extra emphasis on my name. When I didn't look up, she kicked me. Hard. I jumped, hitting my knees on the underside of the table. I glared at her before responding with a harsh 'yes'. "I just wanted to say happy birthday." Anybody else wouldn't have noticed the small gesture but I saw the way she threw a sideways glance at Day. His eyes widen. I nodded, murmuring a small thank you. I sat up straighter as I saw the waiter coming. Finally food. Something to keep everyone from talking.

"Cheese?" the waiter asked me. I nodded, feeling Day's eyes on me. As I turned towards the waiter, the light caught the paper clip ring and I knew that I was to be shown no mercy. This pain would wreck me until I had Day or Daniel or whatever he wants to call himself now. I needed him.

"Day," Eden said. "Don't you have something to say to June? About your dreams?" Day's face was tomato red. I'd never seen his, or anyone's face as red as his was now.

Day cleared his throat and threw one of those 'I'll kill you later for this' looks at Eden. Eden all but smiled and leaned back in his chair.

I smiled shaking my head. I plunged my fork into the salad. The salad tasted slimy and bitter in my mouth. Bitter. Bitter. Bitter. Something about that word…

My fork dropped from my hand, landing with a loud clang on my plate.

"June?" Day called.

"Don't touch the salad," I choked out. "Don't eat it." Eden's fork stopped centimeters from his mouth. Thanks to Tess and Day's very intriguing conversation, they hadn't even had a chance to take a bite of their salads.

"Why not?" Eden asked, arching an eyebrow at me.

"Poison," I whispered. "It's poisoned." My throat felt thick as I swallowed. "The salad's been poisoned." I kept my voice low as I took my pistol out from my jacket's inner pocket. Eden took out his wallet and threw down 70 republic notes. "Follow me; act as if nothing's happened. We've just finished our meals early."

Tess nodded, fear in her eyes. She hasn't had so much as soldier contact since we were teenagers. I, on the other hand, can't say that much. What can I say? When has June Iparis ever managed to stay out of trouble?

We almost made it. Almost. Why can't it ever be that simple?

I saw someone walking up behind Day, gun clutched in both hands, eyes narrowing at the back of his head.

A cry of pure desperation tore out of my throat as I launched myself across the table, tackling Day to the ground. The bullet hit the window pane behind me all of us.

I quickly rolled off Day. Screams of horror from the other customers had alerted soldiers outside.

I stood on my knees, firing at the man's foot about 3 seconds before he hit me with the butt of his gun. Black filled my vision, forcing me onto my hands and knees. The man screamed in agony as I regained my vision.

I looked up, surprised to see Day on his knees with me, pointing his own gun at the

man.

Day's own expression mirrored mine.

That's what our life was now, I guess.

Full of confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

I leaned against the side of the ambulance door while a paramedic treated the tiniest scratch on my head. I had insisted I was fine but unfortunately I had too much blood running down my face to actually convince anyone.

The gunshot had attracted the city patrols, and as soon as they had came in, I'd grabbed Day's arm shouting at everyone to exit the building. I distinctly remember how he'd flinched away from me, mostly in surprise and then a tiny blush had rose onto his cheeks. When we'd gotten out of the restaurant a soldier had asked me permission to take him back to his hotel but Day immediately refused. I'd pulled the soldier close and told him, by any means, violence or none, to get both Wings back to their room.

"You don't understand," Day shouted. Two soldiers were restraining him from running over to me. My heart hammered against my chest but I lifted my head defiantly. I was a captain. A captain. A captain. I wasn't a lovesick teenager anymore. I could handle Day and my job. I could do it. I could do it. I could do it.

Sick of the restraints, Day stopped struggling then roughly pulled his hand out of the one guard on the right who had relaxed his hold. Before I could even blink, Day's fist connected with the left soldier's jaw. I heard a sickening crack, and I was 25 feet away. I watched as more and more people gathered around Day. All of them trying to control the whirl wind that was Daniel Wing.

"Enough," I said. I didn't shout. I didn't have to. The iciness of my voice was enough to quiet a concert. About 15 soldiers pulled their hands off Day, backing up and regaining their composure.

I walked toward the group.

"Permission to speak," a young guard, Mollie, asked, continuing to look straight ahead.

"Not granted," I snapped. "You're all dismissed. I'll escort him back to his own room. I assume his brother is back at the hotel."

"Yes, ma'am," someone said. I nodded, waving my hand.

"Tomorrow morning," I said. "We'll discuss this tomorrow morning."

I watched as my team assumed their city patrols. I turned to face Day, clenching my jaw. His image was still jarring. His hair was a lot shorter than the last time I saw him. It fit him though, not as well as his long hair had but—

"I know you've missed me but try to keep from stripping me here," Day said sarcastically. Obviously he was pissed. I knew exactly why. I'd ordered my team to escort him back to his hotel room. Day can't stand being forced to do something. If he doesn't want to do something he won't. He wanted to be known as 'a force to be reckon with'. Being ordered around by a woman probably wasn't the best way to get that reputation. Oh flipping well.

I mentally patted my own head when I didn't feel the heat scorch my face. I stared at him hard and unamused. I'd endured worse this was merely a mosquito bite compared to the humiliation I've faced in the past 10 years.

"So," I said. "This is how it's going to go down, Daniel." I saw his face crumple only to resurface guarded and blank as I said 'Daniel' instead of 'Day'. "I'm going to escort you back to your hotel room and then I'm going home. We'll talk about this tomorrow. Today was really draining and…strange." I couldn't think of another word to describe it. Being reunited with my teenage/lifelong love after not seeing him for 10 years?

"You're missing one tiny detail," Day said, boredom laced in every word. I smiled at him, knowing his little façade was only a shield to the feelings he didn't feel like showing me. His eye twitched slightly at the sight of my smile.

"And what might that be, Mr. Wing?"

"Why didn't you want us to eat that salad? Wasn't it poisoned? Didn't you eat it, June? It's running through your veins right now. I saw you; you didn't even get treated for it. What if it's a plague? Haven't you had your fair share of plagues to last a lifetime?"

I couldn't help it. I smiled, knowing that he remembered our past. It was nice to know I wasn't the only ones haunted by the loving memories of us. It was a great relief. There's no denying I'm breathing easier now that Day's here.

"Quit smiling will you," Day snapped harshly grabbing my hand. "We're going to a hospital before you fall over and die." He suddenly stopped in his tracks as raw panic unfurls through his entire body. I saw the muscles in his back tighten as he turned around to face me. "Don't die," he whispered. My breath hitched. If I didn't get under control soon, I'm sure I'd be panting because the sensation of his hand on mine is actually making me dizzy.

Or maybe that's just the poison.

Well, Daniel Wing, may I just say, dear sir, that you are my lovely poison.


End file.
